Back In Time !
by bella235
Summary: Set after chapter 700 , during one of his travels Sasuke wishes to change all the bad things he ever done . His wish gets granted and he wakes up back in his twelve year old body . Kami-sama , let the craziness begin ! ... again ...
1. Chapter 1 - A Second Chance ?

Chapter 1 - A Second Chance ?

Uchiha Sasuke was calmly walking through the woods for another one of his travels . Ever since the war was won , he wanted to travel into the world and to clear his mind about everything that happened in the first seventeen years of his life , beginning with his clan's massacre did actually with love from his older brother and ending with his returning to Konoha and back to his old life when he was twelve .

Right now he was pretty deep in the forest which remembered him of the times he got the cursed mark from Orochimaru , the greatest mistake he ever did was leaving behind the village and the girls that he loves now with all his heart , his wife Uchiha Sakura and their beautiful daughter Uchiha Sarada . He felt stupid for taking so long to realize his feelings towards the pink haired woman , he felt that even marrying her wasn't enough to receive forgiveness for all the suffering he put her through .

Sure , every time he mentioned that she replied smiling that it was in the past and she forgave it all , but he couldn't forgive himself for leaving her on a bench like a cold hearted bastard that he truly was at that time , the second greatest mistake he ever done was almost killing his wife being mad with power he was ready to take her life away ... now he's grateful Naruto came in time to save her .

Uzumaki Naruto his best friend , the most idiotic ninja that ever existed , now the seventh hokage , happily married with two children . That boy of his is eyeing too much his daughter for his liking , lucky for him that his daughter takes it all from her mother and a little bit from him and isn't interested in boys yet ... that yet is scarring him a little , but whatever happens , like the great father he is , he will strangle Sarada's first boyfriend and scare the life out of him .

He looked down at himself stopping for a second then looked at his missing arm . He was still being stupid when he fought Naruto and because of his stupidness they both lost one arm , it's a really weird and annoying feeling to try to use your arm only to find out you don't have it anymore ... he sighed as he walked deeper in the forest .

There are so many things he wished to change in his life , first to return Sakura's feelings , second make sure he never leaves the village , third find Madara and Obito and kill them both , fourth never kill Itachi , fifth never lose that arm , sixth help Konoha in the battle against Pain , seventh kill Orochimaru when the right time comes ... and many more ...

Thinking more about it , he started missing his wife and daughter , friends , even the stupid hokage who insists to be called hokage-sama by him , just to annoy him . Tch ... stupid dobe ... yes , the nicknames are still there too , just because they got older than doesn't mean they won't stop calling each other dobe and teme .

Oh , good old times ... he would give anything to live them once again and actually enjoy them instead of thinking every second to kill his brother in the worst way possible and be obsessed over getting more power to the point he joined that damned snake . While musing over all those thing he kept walking with his eyes closed , after many years of being on the run , away from the people who tried to drag him back , he could sense danger from miles away .

But he didn't notice that he entered a cave , being too much in his thoughts , he only notice when his foot couldn't find anything to be pressed on , Sasuke quickly opened his eyes still it was too late to gain back his balance and very hard when you have only one freaking arm to help you . So fell into a deep hole , his head hit something harder than a rock but he was still conscious , until a small light blinded his eyes and made his mind shut down .

Blinking rapidly , Sasuke slowly opened them , not recognizing the room he is in at first , he rubbed his head trying to think how in the world did he end up in a room when he was falling probably to his death ? That's when another thing hit him , he had both of his arms , he could feel them he could see them , all ten fingers were there , what the fuck ? Where did the other arm come from , it woke up from the battle and crawled up to his body ?

He got up and turned around before backing away shocked , recognizing this room as his old room from the times he was a genin . Okay , what the hell is going on ? Firstly this room , then his arm is back miraculously ... WAIT A MINUTE ! . He ran to the bathroom and looked straight in the mirror , a shocked gasp left his lips as he saw his twelve's year old face , he touched his face and pinching it trying to wake up , maybe the fall was much harder than he thought because IT ISN'T WORKING !

He looked for a long time at the mirror image and at his clothes ... was his granted for real ? Isn't this Naruto's joke or something ? He went back to his room and saw in the calendar today's day marked with red , the day when the teams got chosen , the day he met his sensei and the day team seven was formed ... the day when they all told their dreams and the day they officially got to know a little bit about the other .

Sasuke sat down on the bed , his dark onyx eyes never leaving the red mark , there are so many things he wants to change , but with what he should begin ? What if he's sent back in his time ? Well the second option probably won't happen since it didn't happen until now ... he glanced once again at the calendar , before smirking to himself

"Hehehe , time to make things right " he said to no one in particular as he walked out of the apartment and went straight to the academy , kami-sama , let the craziness begin ! ... again .


	2. Chapter 2 - Team Seven Is Here

Chapter 2 - Team Seven Is Here

Sasuke walked to the Academy and saw everyone sitting exactly were they sat many years ago , everything is just as he remembered , if his math is correct than Sakura and Ino should be bursting through the door in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1

"I WON ! ! ! " two yells came in unison

Ouch , that made his ears hurt . If those weren't normal windows than they would've probably been broken a long time ago . He turned his head and saw that unknowingly Naruto sat on the other seat , leaving the middle one empty , he couldn't believe his eyes that the blond ninja before him will be so powerful and determined in the future . First , he's going to start helping his teammates , but with smart replies or pretending to be the best ninja , still he had to act cold and cool .

There she comes , his future wife and mother of his child , with her long pink hair flipping as she ran to him , she looked as beautiful as ever , now noticing her looks he tried to keep hidden a blush that spread across his face when he saw her again , so young , so happy , so beautiful ... this time he's surely going to give her back all the love she gave to him .

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun " ahh that angelic voice , when he was obsessed with revenge he thought it was annoying , now he felt he could listen to her for hours , he didn't say anything in return trying to let the things flow as they did in the past "Can I sit next to you ? "

"Sure " he replied before any of the fan girls or Ino could come screaming that they want to sit next to him too . For a moment she blushed madly before taking a hold of herself trying to keep calm , she was really really surprised with his answer since every time he choose to sit alone and he had those scary dark looks , he was rarely talking and barely seen at his home , mostly he was training . All that she wanted to do was make him feel like he's at his true home , she wanted to give him love since he looks like he hasn't gotten any for years , but he always kept distance and this was kind of a shock to her .

Soon Naruto came in the picture too , sitting on the desk glaring intensely at Sasuke who was glaring back at him , a guy suddenly bumped into Naruto making him lean forward , lucky for himself Sasuke knew what was going to happen so he moved his body letting Naruto fall with his face on the floor between the two seats ... what ? Just because he went back in time , that doesn't mean he couldn't have his fun with the idiot before him right ?

Five seconds later everyone pretended that nothing has happened , except the blond ninja who was cursing the Uchiha non-stop . Iruka soon came and began announcing the teams .

"Team 7 ... Uzumaki Naruto ... Haruno Sakura ... and _'Oh __ohh__ the fan girls won't like this'_ ... Uchiha Sasuke "

Sasuke smiled knowingly , Naruto was revolted and Sakura just blushed , she was still in shock about his sudden personality change and now they were teammates ...

_'Just wait baby just wait for me , from now on things will surely change for both of us '_ Sasuke thought smirking , the other teams were announced and now just the three of them were in the class room waiting for their teacher . Sasuke made himself comfortable in his seat knowing Kakashi won't bother to be there too soon , too bad his teammates don't know that .

"Naruto what are you doing ? " Sakura asked annoyed

"What do you think ? I'm pulling a prank on our sensei for being so damn late ! " Naruto replied grinning

"You seriously don't think a Jounin would fall for that right ? "

"Why not ? It's a classic prank ! "

"Naruto you're stupid ... "

"But Sakura-chan I - "

"Instead of trying to pull a prank on a Jounin we should think about the things he would ask about us and since we are going to spent quite some time together we should also focus on our team work " Sasuke said coolly as Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped to the ground

"Nani ? " he raised an eye brow at them

"I never heard you say so many words in one phrase " Naruto replied amazed , Sakura nodded equally shocked , making Sasuke sweat drop , how much of a cold hearted bastard they thought he was after all ?

"What do you think he's going to ask us Sasuke-kun ? " the female came back to herself and turned to the Uchiha with curiosity shining in her eyes .

"In my opinion a Jounin would get to know his team by asking them their names , likes , dislikes , hobbies , things like that "

"Teme something is really wrong with you today " the fox boy muttered , Sasuke's eyes twitched at him and tried to let it go , then the door opened and Kakashi let the impression that he fell for the stupid prank , Naruto was already rolling on the floor .

_'__Tch__ , __you're__ such a __dobe__ , only if you knew what expects you ... '_

"My first impression of you three ... I hate you all " the three heads dropped "I mean an emo boy , a hyperactive idiot and a girl with pink hair , is that even possible ? Not to mention that forehead ... " if looks could kill , he would be dead by now .

"I'm not emo ! "

"I'm not an idiot "

"My hair color is normal ! What did you say about my forehead ?! "

_**At The Roof Top**_

"Okay , let's introduce yourselves to me " Kakashi said bored

"Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei ? " Naruto whined , the silver haired man sighed before beginning

"My name is Hatake Kakashi , I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes or dreams for the future . Hobbies ? I have many , now let's start from the right , hyperactive kid you're first "

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto believe it ! " he shouted loudly like the others were too deaf to hear him "I LOOOVE ramen , I dislike the three minutes waiting for the ramen to cook and my dream for the future is to become hokage so everyone would look at me like I am somebody ! "

"Pinky ? "

"Don't call me that ! My name is Haruno Sakura , I like reading and trying new things , for the moment the only person I dislike is Naruto because he's an idiot and my dream for the future is to be a very powerful kunoichi "

_'You will be baby you will , I assure you '_

"Alright ... chicken butt haired emo guy ? "

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke , I don't like many things , I dislike most of things and my dream which will become reality because I will make it true is to kill a certain someone "

"Interesting ... still don't like you guys but interesting ... meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at five a.m , we'll start with survival training and you mustn't eat anything " Kakashi disappeared once again in a puff of smoke before they could start complaining again

"Sakura ? " Sasuke called as Naruto already left to Ichiraku's and Sakura was on her way to her home

"Ne Sasuke-kun ? "_ 'Okay first he lets me sit next to him , now we are on the same team and now he's actually talking to me ... this is so weird ... I wonder what happened with him and what's with this sudden attitude change ... '_

"Come with me ? " he gestured with his head to the opposite direction she was going and he dug his hands deep in his pockets

"Where ? " she titled her head to the direction knowing she didn't went so often to that side of the village .

"My home , there are some things we need to talk about , just _you and me_ , what do you say ? "

"S-sure Sasuke-kun " Sakura nodded shyly before following him to his apartment , in her opinion the place was very dark and there was a cold aura surrounding it , actually it's the perfect place for someone like her teammate , she wondered what he wanted to talk about with her that was so urgent it couldn't wait until the next day .

"Sasuke-kun what do you want to talk about ? " she looked at him , they were currently in his room and he was sitting on his bed a crazy grin spreading across his face


	3. Chapter 3 - Cold Showers

Chapter 3 - Cold Showers

"S-Sasuke-kun ? " Sakura asked her voice slightly trembling

"Yes Sakura ? " He whispered innocently , but his voice sounded hard and ... somehow ... seductive .

"Sasuke-kun , Kakashi-Sensei told us to not eat " the pinkette said when she saw her team mate grabbing one rice ball and already biting it . She didn't want him to be sent back to the academy if he disobeyed the rules of the task their Sensei had prepared for them and she surely didn't want to spent the next years of her life only with Naruto !

The Uchiha kept chewing and eventually swallowed . After that he looked at her with serious expression "Sakura ... if you had your own squad , what would be the first thing you would do when you met them ? "

"Test their team work of course and - aaa , now I understand what you mean ! Kakashi-Sensei doesn't want us to eat because his task has something about it and he wants to see how do we work as a team , am I right ? " she cried happily as he nodded .

_'She's already very intelligent and capable of finding things out on her own . She just needs __to be__ more __self confident__ . '_

"Quite right my cherry blossom " he muttered under his breath , he raised his eyes from the wooden floor only to meet her wide emerald ones .

"What did you say Sasuke-kun ? "

"I said you're right Sakura , Kakashi-Sensei is going to test our strength and for us to be powerful we need to feed , so don't listen to what he said . I promise you that none of us is going back to the academy . This is his way to scare us and make us even more distracted ... "

_'I could have sworn he said something else'_ "Alright Sasuke-kun , thank you for telling me all those things " she glanced out on the window "... it's late ... maybe I should go home ... "

"You can't ! " the Uchiha boy replied quickly coming back to his senses , if his plan was going to work , she must spent the night here with him .

"Why not ? " the pinkette asked raising an eye brow , a little startled too

"It's too late Sakura ... " he replied in a much softer tone , after all she didn't want her to think of him that he is as nuts as Naruto "Look , it started to rain , you can't go home on this weather and we didn't learn any teleporting Jutsus yet ... " a few hand signs made behind his back while she went to the window caused a sudden rain to start falling from the sky in an alarming mood . Before he could get up to close the window , the storm intensified its power and completely soaked the poor twelve year old girl who was standing much closer to the window than he was .

_'Damn this body and its weak abilities , now I have to take everything again right from the beginning 'till the end ... still , it gave me a hand of help without knowing '_

While he was thinking about ways to get back his entire power that he had just a few days ago when he was still in his world , Sakura , was pacing back and forth complaining about her wet dress and how this storm hit out of sudden and how come the water soaked her completely and only her ? When Sasuke finally took a notice of his team mate , he smirked to himself as he got up and went to a wardrobe from where he pulled out a pair of black shorts and another blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on its back .

"Look , I know they are not your size and they most likely look bigger on you , you should wear them for tonight . After all , your dress is soaked and you can't go home on this storm , do you even have someone at your home right now ? " She shook her head .

"Good " he replied handing her the clothes and showing her the way to the bathroom . _'__Tch__ , if this was to happen months ago when I actually got to spent some time with my wife , she wouldn't have gone to the bathroom to change her clothes . Heck , she wouldn't even wait for me to leave the room ... not that it ever bothered me ... or her for that matter ' _

The Uchiha looked down at his genin body . Just a few days ago he was an ex-missing ninja and as powerful as the Hokage himself . Now , he's lucky if he can do a quarter of the jutsus he knows . His chakra level is a lot lower , he needs to work very had on his ninjutsu , taijutsu and genjutsu and his strength and speed aren't the same either ... only his intelligence and memories make him the most valuable person in the entire village , because he knows perfectly what would happen , years from now on .

On the other hand , now he can fix everything with Sakura . He can change everything , he can actually be there when Sarada _will_ be born ... missing his daughter's birth was the worst moment of his life after the war . And maybe have her even earlier so that Boruto , Bolt or whatever his name is wouldn't look at her that way . Oh god , just the thought for his precious daughter to date that son of a dobe and him to be in law with the dobe himself sent lots of shivers down his spine . And he can also save Itachi ! But not now ... a few years later when they are supposed to fight then Itachi is killed , now matter how long he needed to wait , he will ... he would give anything to have his brother back after finding out the truth about him .

The door slowly cracked open and Sakura entered looking more beautiful than ever . Those black shorts fit her legs perfectly , the Uchiha blue shirt was bigger for her in the good way and her hair was all wrapped in a towel showing her beautiful skin and neck ... only Kami-Sama knows how many things he had done to that neck over the years ! Naruto thought that she was constantly bitten by a bat who sucked her blood out every night ... and they let it be that way , none of them commenting the statement . Still , Sasuke could feel Kakashi behind his back smirking widely even if he had his mask on . Those were beautiful times .

Ah , crap , she's getting closer ! Sakura might know anything , but Sasuke knows very well , how many nights they had sex , how many nights they made love and all the weird places because his hormones wouldn't calm down ... and being a growing teenager his hormones are wild . His pants start to get tightened only by the moving of her amazing legs , not to mention that in a very twisted and weird way , the shirt was showing her curves perfectly when she was walking .

"Sasuke-kun ? " Poor innocent girl who doesn't know a thing . "Is there something wrong ? " damn that sexy voice which was moaning , screaming or yelling his name over and over again sounding just like a symphony to his ears while he ... was doing his job .

"No , nothing wrong ba-Sakura " he shook his head and closed his eyes hoping his hormones would eventually die down and he will get out of this situation without getting embarrassed in front of his future wife . When she sat next him , he felt his growing manhood tightening his pants even more . Damn it ! Damn it ! Damn it ! Damn it !

"Then if you don't mind I'm going to sleep , thank you for your hospitality Sasuke-kun . It means a lot to me that you're doing this " slowly and shyly she pecked his right cheek before she got up and went to sleep to the other room , leaving a red Sasuke behind . A few seconds later he touched the place her lips pressed against at and smirked to himself . After that he got up from the bed , took a towel , something to change in and he took a very long shower ... and_ cold_ .


	4. Chapter 4 - First Test

Chapter 4 - First Test

He stood there for a few minutes which felt like a few hours . He stood on the door frame , watching her how she slept . She looked like a real angel when she slept ... how could he be so stupid ? Why couldn't he realize earlier that he loved her all along ? Fate really has given him a second chance and damn if he's going to waste it ! He looks at how much beautiness could exist in a person , he approached her without making any sound and his hand caressed her cheek delicately .

He didn't want to wake her up . Not now . He will wake her up when the time is right . With an internal sigh he got up and went to his room to sleep . Tomorrow , first day as a team for him , Sakura and Naruto ... the only thing he couldn't wait for the day to come is that Kakashi will surely have a big surprise .

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrgghhhh WHERE IS HE ? " Naruto cried to the sky , his stomach was growling badly and he waited already six hours for his stupid sensei to show up .

"Be quiet dobe " Sasuke internally growled for not showing up later , but he supposedly doesn't know anything that's going to happen .

"ARGH I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE ARRIVES " Sakura yelled equally upset with Naruto . Sasuke could only hope Kakashi would pop up with his lame excuse . Oh , there he is ...

"Yo " a loud poof appeared before them all .

"YOU'RE LATE ! " Naruto and Sakura screamed pointing an accusing finger to their Sensei .

"Ah , you see , a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way " Kakashi explained rubbing the back of his head , sweat dropping nervously .

"LIAR ! "

"Well " with fake cough the Jounin went to weird clock which was on a log "All you have to do is to get these " he showed them two bells "from me until the time is over , if you don't you will get no lunch and I will tie you three to those posts and force you to watch while I eat my lunch in front of you " Naruto's face hit the ground

"If there's three of us , why are there only two bells ? " Sakura asked confused

"I'm glad you asked pinky . Two of you obviously will get the bells , the one who will not , will be thrown out of this team and send back to academy right away "

Naruto was so desperate to get one bell that he launched with a kunai at Kakashi before he even said 'start' . In one move the Jounin trapped the Genin's arm which was holding the kunai behind his head "You know , I didn't even say 'start' yet " the grey haired man replied bored , expecting the knuckle head ninja to do something stupid like that . After he released the blonde one , he took a step back and shouted 'BEGIN ! '

When he heard it , the first thing Sasuke did was grab Sakura and hide her with him , he let Naruto try and fail again then he grabbed him too . Just because he went back in time that doesn't mean he can have some fun with Naruto right ? Of course they both , Naruto and Sakura , looked at him like he was an alien or something .

"Teme ... why did you do that ? "

"Teamwork " Sasuke replied simply , Naruto scoffed and muttered

"Yeah right " Sasuke's eye twitched at that , but he kept his cool .

"Look . The point of this test is teamwork . So Dobe , you can stay or you can go " Sasuke said sternly

"What's the plan Teme ? " Naruto mumbled after five minutes of thinking if he should get his ass kicked repeatedly or if he should listen to what his biggest enemy has to say , one day he's going to defeat the damn proud Uchiha ... one day ...

"It's simpler than you think ... " Naruto and Sakura looked at him curiously "All we have to do " they were getting closer and closer as if an important secret was about to be relieved and no one else must know "Is to wait ... " they fell on the ground . This must be the stupidest idea ever .

"Argh , why did I even listen to you in the first place ? " the fox boy whined . Sakura looked as confused as Naruto , but not too much to offend Sasuke either because he helped her last night more than he should have . Sasuke sighed tiredly , this is going to be a lot harder than he thought . After all he's the only one who knows what will happen in the future and if he told them now , he's sure they would place him in the mental hospital not even a minute later .

"Naruto , let's give Sasuke-kun a chance ... he seems to have a well thought plan " Sakura said slowly

"Tch ... fine ... Teme ? "

"We wait until noon , Kakashi will expect us to give up or he will think that we ran away . Naruto you go and start to tell him all the weird things that cross your mind so he will let down his guard then Sakura and I attack and we take bells , you knock him out we tied him to a post and force him to gives us another bell , either we all fall the test either we all pass " Sasuke explained carefully , the other two nodded and they already began acting the plan .

"Hello Kakashi-sensei ! Where are you ? " Naruto yelled loudly

"Huh ? Already giving up Naruto ? "

"If I agreed with you we'd both be wrong "

"Huh ? "

"If God is watching me , the least I can do is to be entertaining . "

"Everyone is watching you ... and not in a good way "

"f you think nobody cares if you're alive , try missing a couple of payments "

"I already know that "

"Never , under any circumstances , take a sleeping pill and a laxative on the same night . "

"... That was really weird ... "

"If 4 out of 5 people SUFFER from diarrhea ... does that mean that one enjoys it ? "

"... And that was even more weird than the one before ... "

Before he knew it , Sasuke attacked him from behind he pressed his leg on the Jounin's back while Sakura took Naruto into hiding , knowing what Sasuke is going to do . Snake , Sheep , Monkey , Pig , Horse , Tiger . Kakashi's eyes grew wide in fear .

"That jutsu is impossible to do for a simple genin ! "

"KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU " He drew the chakra from his mouth into his chest and then immediately exhaled it. A large sphere of flames erupted around the silver haired man , which was much stronger since Sasuke was an ex rogue ninja , that left Kakashi with some burns , but he won't dare to admit it that a kid just hurt him with a fire jutsu . Sasuke smirked to himself knowing the damage he has done , that didn't last long because his sensei grabbed him and tossed him to the ground . He pressed his leg on Sasuke's head victoriously while holding his arm behind his back and a kunai at his neck .

"That wasn't too nice Sasuke "

"Do I look like I care ? "

"I can't see your face so well from the ground "

"Leave him alone sensei ! " Sakura shouted

"Yeah , if you got one of us , you got to get all of us so let the Teme go and come at us ! " Naruto sustained her

"Huh ? " Kakashi's jaw dropped slightly , Sasuke smirked from the ground .

"We are a team , we worked together ... isn't that what you told us we should do ... Kakashi ? " A storm started to take over the training the ground , the wind was blowing powerfully and the ground began to shake terribly and dark clouds covered the sky . Kakashi looked at the three of them murderously before smiling in respect .

"You pass , all of you "

"YAHOOO " Naruto screamed jumping up and down , then he jumped on the silver haired man . Sakura went to Sasuke's side and helped him stand up .

"You had it all planned right from the beginning , right ? " Sasuke smirked at that

"Of course I did "

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Happy New Year everyone :)_**


	5. Chapter 5 - First Mission

Chapter 5 - First Mission

The time followed its events and they were getting only lame missions ... really lame . An EX S ranked criminal running around to catch someone's cat or walking someone's dogs and many more , that's just embarrassing . If Naruto from the future was here too , he'd be surely laughing his ass off and tease the Uchiha mercilessly until they reach their own time ! He was currently walking home from another lame mission done successfully , he thought about the future and how he has come to realize his love for Sakura and their marriage .

It was right after his third travel , Kakashi was now the hokage which surprised him a lot , he thought when Tsunade stepped down , she will give the post to Naruto ... whatever . They were there to greet him , but there only Naruto and Kakashi who said 'hello' and left to do some paper work that should have been done over a week ago ... Sakura was missing which was weird because she was always there too . He entered through the Konoha gates and looked around for any pink haired girl .

"TEME YOU'RE FINALLY BACK , I MISSED YOU " Naruto jumped on him and almost tackled him to the ground

"Get the hell of me you dobe " Sasuke replied annoyed pushing the blonde ninja away

"You still have the best greetings in the world teme " Naruto said sarcastically

"Hn "

"You know there are other words than that , right ? "

"Hn "

"Teme , are you even listening to me ? " The blonde ninja was starting to become annoyed , he crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away . "Looking for Sakura-chan eh ? " he finally realized "As you can see , she's not here " he said smartly . Sasuke shot him the Uchiha glare , which didn't affect Naruto since he was too much of an idiot for this Earth to bear . "Gee , relax you teme "

"Where is she ? " Sasuke asked trying to sound casual , like he doesn't care

"At home " Naruto said sounding relieved that she's there "You see , since Baa-chan was traveling to the Sound Village for some ex-hokage business , Sakura-chan stayed at the hospital most of the time . Last time I saw her , she just finished a seventeen hour surgery and she was going home to get some sleep "

"And when was that ? "

"Two days ago " Sasuke said nothing else and just left Naruto there . Without anybody knowing , in that night , he sneaked inside his team mate's room and when he felt how low the chakra in her body was and how deep she was sleeping , he understood why she couldn't come to greet him . He brushed aside her hair from her forehead , he knew he started to develop feelings for the pink kunoichi , but he was too damn proud to admit it ... So in that night , he let her rest . And the next day , he pretended to return again like didn't do it yesterday ... and she was there to greet him .

Sasuke merely smiled at the memory , he had to control his emotions or people will start to notice that something is wrong , anyway it's not like they would ever guess that he has time traveled . He kept walking to his apartment when a child bumped into him unintentionally while playing with some other children . When he looked down at the young girl who couldn't be more than six , his eyes widened at her raven short hair , she raised her head looking back at and she had black eyes too . For a moment he stood there frozen of how much this girl reminded him of his daughter .

"Gomen , sir , I promise it won't happen again " she said embarrassed , he could tell she already fell for his looks . Tch , who wouldn't ?

"Go back to your friends " Sasuke replied coldly before continuing his way , walking a little bit faster this time . "Sarada " he muttered under his breath "She reminded me of Sarada " ... his daughter's voice rang in his ears_ 'Mama , papa is home ! ' _. He stopped and shook his head . "I guess I miss her and the old Sakura too much " when he returned from another travel , he found out Sakura was already four months pregnant . Everyone expected him to leave within the next month , and that's what exactly what he did , he hoped he would be back when the baby will be born , too bad it didn't happen like that . Next time he returned , she was already one month old when he picked her up . All the time he spent in Konoha , never he was seen without his daughter in his arms .

The next day , first thing he did in the morning was train hard . He realized that he needs to get the chakra control he used to have and he needs to raise his Sharingan level quickly . Last time he checked , he had Mangekyou Eternal and Rinnegan , and now he has Sharingan level one ... barely that too . This time travel thing had made his body unable to support the power he has from the future and he's struggling everyday , but the body slowly starts to embrace that power , soon his old powers would be at full level ... the dobe better not make some of his stupid jokes if he wants to live to see his dream come true ... just saying .

A little later Sakura came to visit him , as she promised two days ago . She wasn't surprised that he was training , she knew that's what he was doing all the time , but she was surprised to see with the intensity he was training , like he was fighting with his life to achieve back something that he lost a long time ago . She knew , he knew she was here , but he didn't stop training , neither did she . She didn't want to disturb him or make him stop , he will stop when he will think he achieved what he wanted , so she waited patiently .

"Sakura " he said once he stopped moving around with his impressive speed , therefore , before he was somewhere in the distance , now he's right behind her .

"Sasuke-kun ? " she turned around , her jade green eyes meeting his deep onyx eyes . In truth he wanted to do a lot things he used to when he met his wife after another one of his travels , sneak inside the house and wrap an arm around her from behind , simply smile when he sees her waiting for him at the gate , kiss her in front of everyone so they would see who she belongs to now , make love to her while their daughter is asleep in her room , sleep by her side ... you got it already , right ?

There were many things he wanted to do , but he did none of them . She doesn't know what's going to happen , neither does Naruto , neither Kakashi , only he does ... and being the only one it's really annoying , still , it was his own wish to change everything . Now his wish got granted and he should respect that ... a second chance ... he never believed in the 'second chance' things , if something was done once , it will surely be done twice and three times and so one ... yet , it's all real , he actually got a second chance ... is it worthy , to be alone again ? To go through all the pain again ? If he plays his cards well then it will be worth it all .

He looked into her purely innocent eyes , which were unaware of what the future has got for her . Both physically and mentally . How can he make her improve now so she would be better in the future when he can't perform any powerful jutsus he knows ? In that moment he decided that he should let more time to pass until he makes a move , just a little more ... that's why he simply didn't do anything else besides taking a few steps away from and her and calling her to go to Hokage's tower while they wait for a new mission , where Naruto would blow up and start kicking and screaming for something more challenging which will lead them to cross roads with Tazuna along with Zabuza and Haku .


	6. Chapter 6 - Land of Waves

Chapter 6 - Land of Waves

Sasuke could say he was happy , now that the mission in the Land of Waves officially started . Currently they were walking and soon enough they will met the chunins who hide themselves in a puddle of water ... that's really stupid , it hasn't rained in days and there's suddenly a puddle in the middle of the road ? Only Naruto in his stupidness is capable to do something like that .

_'So he noticed too '_ Kakashi thought just as they passed that puddle . A head emerged from it , then a body , then another body . The two ninjas jumped from the puddle , each having a chain trailing on one arm as they rounded Kakashi and turning his body into bloody shreds . Sasuke didn't waste time as the two got behind Naruto ready to slaughter him too , he took a shuriken and a kunai and pinned their chains against a tree . He jumped on their pinned arms while holding them back and kicked them both with his legs (he put chakra in his feet , making the impact more painful ... for the ninjas) .

"Take down the girl ! " one of them shouted , seeing how Sakura threw herself before Tazuna to protect him . When they launched themselves to the pinkette , they weren't even three steps away from her as Sasuke grabbed them both with his arms .

"You don't touch her " he whispered . He put a lot of chakra in his arms and throwing them to the other side where Kakashi stood with his arms stretched horizontally as the attacker's heads hit Kakashi's fists each , knocking them out cold instantly .

"Good job Sasuke , you too Sakura ... Naruto ... you could have been more active "

"IT HAPPENED IN A BLINK OF AN EYE , HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO ? TEME HERE DID EVERYTHING AND DON'T TALK ABOUT BEING MORE ACTIVE SINCE YOU DIDN'T DO A LOT BY YOURSELF EITHER ! "

"I used the replacement jutsu because I wanted to know : who their target was and what were they after " Kakashi explained calmly while eyeing Tazuma after they tied the attackers to a tree . "In your request you asked protection from robbers and such , you didn't mention any ninjas . This makes it a B rank mission which is much more expensive than a D ranked one also tougher and harder to get done . Our mission was to get you to your destination without getting attacked by people who are hunting you down and this makes it our mission no more ... Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke , we are going back to the village . "

"NO ! " Naruto screamed "I AM NOT BACKING AWAY FROM THIS MISSION "

"Naruto " Kakashi said firmly "We are going back to the village because a B rank mission can get you all killed since you are only genin . I , on the other hand can do it without getting a scratch , but I was named to look after you and this is what I'm doing ... plus , we need to get your hand to a medic . The chains were poisoned and the way you're moving around only makes it spread faster . "

"AHH YOU SAY I'M GOING TO DIE ? " The blond ninja screamed again this time horrified

"Something like that "

"AHHHH ! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ? I AM TOO YOUNG ! I HAVE SO MUCH THINGS TO SEE ! I CAN'T DIE ! NOW ME AND SAKURA-CHAN WILL NEVER GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS WHILE I AM NAMED THE NEW HOKAGE IN THE VILLAGE ! " rivers fell from his eyes anime style

"Calm down you idiot ! " it was Sakura's fierce voice that stopped him from killing himself when he stabbed himself to get rid of the poison . "Now Naruto , you must realize that we are not against you , we are with you ! We already are too far from the village to return so the only thing we can do is continue the mission , but we don't need you to get yourself killed by you , just because you want to be in the spot light . A real shinobi doesn't care about those kinds of things " she spoke softly as she wrapped her team mate's bloodied hand in a white medical cloth .

"Y-You're right Sakura-chan " Naruto said blushing madly "A-Arigato ! "

"No problem " Sakura smiled as the Uchiha felt a string of jealousy hit him . How dare she be so nice to the idiot and ignore him completely ? Not to mention that he saved her while Naruto stood there doing simply nothing ! Tch , this is so annoying and disgusting too ! Watching her all over him with softness and rest ... It's almost like the jounin read his students mind as they remained a little behind , while Naruto , Sakura and Tazuna were a few steps ahead . He ruffled Sasuke's hair , silently laughing behind his mask at the jealous Uchiha .

"Is there anything wrong Sasuke ? " he asked with a hint of tease in his voice

"No " the raven haired boy replied simply , still watching Sakura and Naruto with jealous eyes

"Alright then ... you know , I was thinking ... maybe we should stay behind and let Sakura and Naruto go ahead , so if other ninjas attack we would have the surprise element , I say we stay here for a few minutes until they get out of our sight and then - "

"No ! " Sasuke replied firmly

"It was only a suggestion , no need to get angry " Kakashi chuckled behind his mask silently .

"I did not get angry ... only if we stand back , we can't reach them in time if ninjas attack again . Plus , Naruto is weak and stupid , he can get easily Sakura and Tazuna killed and we wouldn't be able to do anything , since none of us knows medical ninjutsu . " he shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes trying to get away the thought of Sakura getting killed and him remaining stuck with the dobe for the rest of his life . Shiver . They didn't share another word , not even after they got on the boat . A few hours later the fog was getting thicker as they kept sailing until it was almost impossible to see anything .

"This fog is so thick ! You can't see anything " Sakura said rubbing her arms , shivering slightly under the touch of her cold fingers _'Urgh , from all the things I brought with me , why didn't I bring a blanket too ? Stupid ! Stupid ! Stupid ! ' _, a pair of non familiar arms wrapped around her , shocking and scaring her in the same time . She let herself be leaned down on the person's chest , when she raised her head , she couldn't believe her eyes that the Uchiha Sasuke had his arms all around her . "S-Sasuke-kun ? "

"Hn ... you seemed a bit cold " he whispered slowly that only she could hear him . With that she relaxed her body and leaned a little bit more .

"Arigato Sasuke-kun "

"We should be able to see the bridge soon " The sailor of the boat announced "The Land of the Waves is at the base of the bridge "

"IT'S HUGE " Naruto screamed

"Be quiet you baka ! " The sailor snapped in a whisper "Why do you think we are traveling like this ? Gato's men must not find us or we'll all get executed ! "

"Who is Gato ? " Kakashi asked

"Gato is one of the wealthiest man in the world " Tazuna began explaining "he is very powerful and his company is the same that's true , but below the surface he took over the nations and the businesses , he sells drugs and illegal items , hiring ninja to protect him in every way . It was a year ago when he set his eyes on the Land of Waves , he took total control of our transport . The only that he fears is the bridge . I am the bridge builder , this is why those ninjas attacked us earlier . Gato hired them to get rid of me . "

"Then why did you hide from us that ninjas are after you ? " Naruto asked confused , scratching his head .

"Because our country is small and poor " the old man said sadly "Even the nobles had little money and an A or a B rank mission is too expensive for us to pay "

"Heh , don't worry Tazuna-san ! " Naruto shouted standing up quickly and shaking the boat "We will protect you until you finish the bridge ! Dattebayo ! "

_'Then you better prepare yourself dobe , Zabuza is already waiting for us ' _


	7. Chapter 7 - Fighting Zabuza

Chapter 7 - Fighting Zabuza

When they reached the land of Waves , they got off the boat and started walking through the forest where Naruto with his stupidity killed the poor rabbit again after scaring the life out of it for eternity . Kakashi's eyes went wide as Zabuza threw his sword from his hiding place .

"Get down ! " Sasuke pushed Sakura and Naruto down while Kakashi did the same with Tazuna . The sword stuck in a tree and Zabuza landed on it .

_'This is my chance to prove myself to Sakura-chan that I'm stronger than Sasuke , dattebayo ! '_ Naruto thought fiercely

"Long time no see Kakashi "

"If it isn't Zabuza Momochi himself , it's been a long time indeed " Kakashi replied with his usual carefree voice . "Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke ... I taught you about team work , how about apply it now and protect Tazuna ? I will take care of him ! But in order to do that ... I need to use something special ... " he grabbed his forehead protector and lifted it up to reveal the Sharingan , Naruto , Sakura and Tazuna gasped in shock at his eye and Sasuke tried to act surprised . "Guys , I need you to sit back this time ! He is no match for you " tch , like hell Sasuke would just sit back and watch .

Soon , their sensei was captured in a bubble of water and Zabuza grinned towards them sadistically . He was ready to slaughter those , who stand in his way to murder the bridge builder . First , the clone headed towards Sakura who stood right in front of Tazuna , protecting him as much as her genin body could . When Sasuke saw that , anger built inside his body and in a flash , he was right before Sakura . A few hand moves , did very fast , Zabuza was totally hit by a giant fire ball .Ouch , that will leave some marks in the morning .

Wait a minute ... after this hit the clone was supposed to disappear what the hell ? No ... this shouldn't have happened . After taking a long look at the Zabuza before him and the Zabuza who was holding hostage Kakashi . His eyes widened in shock , the clone was holding Kakashi ! The real Zabuza was fighting with them ! Kakashi's eyes widened too at this realization and he shouted at them to run away and save Tazuna . Still , everyone knew that running away isn't the solution and fighting him wasn't either !

"This wasn't supposed to happen " Sasuke cursed under his breath as Zabuza started to run towards them . Naruto did a lot of shadow clones , which they all jumped on Zabuza . That didn't hold him back for long because he was throwing away clone after clone . When he hit the real Naruto , he quickly looked in his bag and threw a huge shuriken at Sasuke . Sasuke remembering this did exactly as before , letting the things flow . The clone jumped in the air , dodging the shuriken , but not expecting it to turn into the real Naruto , this time Sasuke joined too knowing it wasn't easy to fight with the clone either and together they freed Kakashi from his water prison . The two ninjas smirked at each other in victory while Kakashi smiled proudly at his students .

They suddenly heard a macabre laugh around and they realized something . They were all here with the clone , which now is gone ... Sakura is alone with Tazuna and the real Zabuza ... they wasted no time and rushed back on the land .

"Ah the fog is so thick . I can't see anything ! " Naruto cried looking around frantically . Sasuke had a very dark look on his face and Kakashi was worried too , but didn't show it so his students will not panic even more ... well , so Naruto wouldn't panic even more .

"Alright , what we need to do right now is to calm down and make a plan " Kakashi said . They all heard a scream which couldn't belong to anybody else besides their pink haired team mate .

"Fuck the plan , I'm going ! " Sasuke growled as he started to run into the direction from where the scream came ._ 'Damn it ! This wasn't supposed to happen ! Kakashi should have been out cold by now, and we should head to Tazuna's house ! Damn it ! Sakura , where are you ? Urgh , I'm going to kill Zabuza right here and right now ! ' _

Sasuke stopped middle way and his eyes widened in complete shock . Next to a tree , there was Tazuna on his butt , on the ground with his forearm in front of himself as a shield . Zabuza had his sword over his shoulder and he was taking slow steps towards Tazuna and there ... against the tree ... stood Sakura , knocked out cold and full of bleeding cuts ... he must've attacked Tazuna with many weapons at once and she threw herself in front of him taking the hit .

"You ... " Sasuke growled in a low dark voice , his bangs covering his face "What did you do to her ? "

"I taught her a lesson " Zabuza replied smartly , after all , what could a simple genin do to him ? "Next time maybe she won't get in my way to my target ... if there is a next time for her ... "

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ! " Sasuke yelled , he activated the sharingan which he managed to get it back to level three . Zabuza and Tazuna were both frozen , seeing a simple genin with a third level sharingan . Though , he didn't stop here , he concentrated his chakra in his right hand . At first nothing happened , then a small sound as a chirp of bird was heard , then another one , then another one ! And before Zabuza realized it , Sasuke had already started chidori .

He let out a wild cry and charged towards Zabuza , who's eyes were wide with horror at how a chidori was created with absolutely no hand signs . Shaking his head to wake himself up , he tried to dodge it , only to be caught by a very fast raven haired ninja and hit square in the chest . Haku immediately appeared by the very wounded man's side .

"I'll personally take him and kill him . I am a hunter ninja and I've been looking for him for years . Thank you "_ 'This boy was able to use Sharingan third level and a very powerful lightning technique . I can feel the Uchiha blood running through his veins ... , but something must be wrong with him because no genin of his age could be able to perform such jutsus ... this kid is really weird ' _with the next second he took Zabuza on his back and they both disappeared . Sasuke didn't even bother to go after them , after placing Tazuna under a special genjutsu and made him forget what he saw (trick he learned from Madara) , his only worry was his pink haired team mate and her wounds and cuts . Seconds after Kakashi and Naruto find them too .

"What happened here ? " Kakashi asked

"SAKURA-CHAN ! TEME WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA-CHAN ? " Naruto yelled rushing to Sakura's side as well as Sasuke's since he carefully picked her up bridal style . Sasuke bit his lower lip for a moment thinking of what to say .

"When I reached them Tazuna was already passed out , Sakura too after possibly taking a hit which was aimed for Tazuna . Then a hunter ninja came and fought with Zabuza . He claimed he has been looking for him for years and finally got him ... then he simply disappeared with Zabuza " He lied not taking his eyes once , away from Sakura .

"We should keep going until we will reach the village and then we'll call for medical help . Hopefully Tazuna will wake up before night breaks " Kakashi spoke in his serious voice and not his usual voice 'damn-do-whatever-you-want-and-let-me-alone-to-read-my-icha-icha-book' . It's been so many years since Sasuke heard his old sensei use this kind of voice . Not saying anything else , he took Tazuna on his back , he was almost completely chakra drained , but his students come first . After another ten minutes where Naruto and Sasuke fought over who should take Sakura (which the Uchiha had won without much effort) , he made up a decision in his mind .

Getting closer to the raven haired boy , he whispered slowly so no one else could hear it "Sasuke , when we reach Tazuna's home , you and I need to talk "


	8. Chapter 8 - Sensei And Student

Chapter 8 - Sensei And Student

Until they reached Tazuna's house no one said a word . Not even Naruto . They were all worried about their pink haired team mate's situation , the cuts were hardly bleeding anymore , but they were so many ... all over her over ... , maybe you already guessed the one who was worried the most and promised revenge for what was done to his cherry blossom was a certain raven haired Uchiha .

The old man showed him the way to Sakura's room as long as this missions takes place and he carefully layed her down , he took a bucket full of water and some white cloths and he began to clean up all the bleeding cuts that remained . Then he checked her temperature and his eyes widened a bit when it felt hot . Taking a breath and closing his eyes , he wet another cloth and put it on her forehead . She shivered involuntary at first , at the contact with the cold cloth , but soon she relaxed back .

The door was slid open to reveal none other than his grey haired sensei , who by now has recharged his chakra fully . None of them said anything as the older man stepped inside the room and slid the door closed . He took a few steps and sat down next to Sakura . Sasuke didn't bother to hid his affection for his future wife as he held her head in his lap , every now and then , glancing at her . Kakashi saw something he thought he would never see in the last survivor of the Uchiha clan , he saw emotions . The hokage specifically told him after the massacre the boy had gone completely cold and emotionless , it didn't look like that from his point of view .

"You know " he began "Many people thought you remained distant , ignorant and worried only about yourself . But looking at you now I can't help , but realize how wrong they were , you are filled with emotions . And not friendly emotions , you feel something for her , don't you Sasuke ? "

"I do " there was no point in denying it

"Is this why you've gone so mad back there ? "

"Obviously "

"Since when ? "

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed "When we gave our final exam with the shadow clones . That's when , I looked at her and instantly felt something . At first I tried to ignore it and continue with my life like nothing happened . But I couldn't get her out of my mind , she is not the kind of girl who likes me for my looks , I can feel it ! She likes me for who I am , I know she will always be by my side when I need her . As I will be for her . " he bent down and kissed her forehead after throwing the cloth away .

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked his student "You three remind me so much of my old team . Their names were Rin and Obito , Obito was a loud blabbermouth just like Naruto , Rin was the girl who took care of us and got us out of trouble every time she had to , much like Sakura ... you are like me ... only one thing differentiates everything between my old team and you guys " not waiting for a response he continued "Rin had a crush on me , I didn't return her feelings , first I didn't feel the same way as her . Second I was too concentrated on my trainings and missions so I could pay her enough attention and without knowing I've hurt her feelings really bad , little did she know that Obito had crush on her too ... that made me and Obito rivals , for power , for love , for everything . Everything between me and Obito was a fight for who would be the best . Sasuke I'm telling you this because I don't want in the future you and Naruto to end up killing each other , and I don't want you to do the same mistakes I did . So I'd politely ask you to not break her heart ... and keep your rivalry with Naruto a mere brotherly one ... "

_'I've seen what happens if I don't ... I'm not making the same mistakes either ' _"I won't Kakashi-sensei , what I feel for her is already too deep to end up with me hurting her . I don't know if you understand me , but I don't like her ... I love her ... I love everything about her , she's everything I need in my life . I feel she's the one . And about that dobe , I see him as the brother I never had (except Itachi) , he is literally the opposite of me so our rivalry isn't anything serious ... but ... If I ever see those two romantically involved then yes ... I will go and destroy the world " he added the last part with the classic Uchiha glare and dark look and voice , shot at no one in particular .

"Ne Sasuke , no need to be like that " Kakashi sweat dropped , laughing nervously , rubbing the back of his neck .

"Of course that won't happen if the dobe knows to keep his eyes away from what's already taken " he spoke , now in a calm voice .

"Sakura isn't a prize to be won by you or Naruto "

"Tch , of course I know that ! " the raven haired boy glared , at his sensei this time "I would never use her like that ! Didn't we just deliberate this ? "

"Just making sure " Kakashi replied smiling from behind his mask "Now ... I say we let her rest ... she deserves that " Sasuke nodded and silently they both left the room and the pink haired girl to sleep . They went to the kitchen and what they saw didn't surprise them much . Naruto was eating like a hungry pig .

"Guys you have to taste everything , she makes the best cooked food in the world " he cried , his eyes taking form of hearts , pointing with his look to a woman , who Tazuna told them she was his daughter . She had long black hair and black eyes , well , nothing new for Sasuke , but he didn't miss the blush that spread across the silver haired's man face when he saw her .

"Oh Naruto-san , you're way to kind with your compliments "

"I only speak the truth , dattebayo ! " Naruto stopped to say this , than he went back to his rapid eating .

"You are such a dobe " Sasuke said sitting down at the table along with Kakashi

"What was that teme ? "

"Exactly what you heard dobe ! "

"Teme ! "

"Dobe ! "

"Cut it out you two ! " Kakashi said "It's not politely to fight in front of other people , especially in their home " they stopped arguing , but the two genins would glare at each other every now and then . After dinner , everyone went quietly back to their rooms and straight to sleep . They were all sleeping peacefully ... well , all except a certain Uchiha , who tossed in his futon restlessly , clearly having a nightmare .

_"Papa ! Who was your first kiss ? " young Uchiha Sarada asked_

_"Your mother of course " older Sasuke answered coolly , not letting his daughter hear his slight trembling in voice about that question_

_"Not so fast ! " his lovely wife's voice entered the scene too ... and she had a picture in her hand "You see Sarada dear , I wasn't your father's first kiss , I was his second . His first was no one than ... " to Sasuke's horror , Sakura showed their daughter the picture "Our current hokage ! " and with that she started to laugh uncontrollably_

_"Ew Papa ! I didn't know you were into that " Sarada shouted , Sakura was still laughing , Sasuke wanted to die_

_"No ! Sarada , you see , it wasn't like that ! It was an accident "_

_"I never want to play with Papa again ! " Sakura was rolling on floor , Sarada ran to her room , Sasuke went to kill Naruto ._

Sasuke jolted up from his dream ... nightmare ... and panted heavily while sweat drops were running down his forehead "Thank God I changed that ... I need to punish Sakura in the future badly for this ... "

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:I need your opinion on something . Should Kakashi know that Sasuke is from the future or should Sasuke keep his identity hidden ?**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Confessions

_**A/N: After reading your reviews and thinking a lot about what would happen , I've decided to let Kakashi know later about Sasuke being from the future . I leave it up to you to decide when . On with the story ! Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - Confessions<p>

The next day , Sasuke thought a lot about Kakashi's words . He sighed remembering how much they are seeing each other now and how rare they saw each other in the future . When he was returning from his travels most of the time he spent with Sakura and Sarada . He barely had time to see even Naruto ! And every time they met , he would tease him and tell him he's an idiotic hokage and soon will arrive the high pitched screamed reply .

_"WHY YOU TEME ! "_

He sighed at the small memory . Don't get it wrong , he's happy he's back in time , he can change so many things ! But sometimes , he wishes to go back to the future , where it is his real family , where he has his daughter . Where he secretly torments the dobe's son making him think monsters are after his soul ... what ? Sarada finds him annoying which is a critical ranking in the overprotective father's opinion ... He married an annoying girl ! ... So don't judge him ...

Anyway , he turned his head to the still sleeping pinkette . Kakashi was in the other room recovering from the battle and recovering his chakra after using too much the Sharingan . Naruto was probably sleeping his butt off after he ate like a pig who's getting ready for Christmas dinner . He fixed his look into a mirror , glued on the wall , he closed his eyes for a second then opened them again to reveal the Sharingan , third level .

Sure , it was good . But it wasn't enough . To wake again the Mangekyou Sharingan , he needs to use a lot this one . Guess , there would be a few months until Mangekyou will be awakened again . Also , it felt really weird to not covering a part of his face since he has no more the Rinnegan too . Another bad thing about time traveling ... you have no longer the powers you used to have , the same chakra control , body moves and so on ... there are necessary at least a few years of hard training to get all those back .

He watched the young girl moving in her sleep . Is she waking up ? No ... that would be too fast , especially for her genin body . Watching her made his heart ache for his wife from the future , the one who he loves now with all his heart . Thinking about last time they saw each other , and how bad that day was for both of them ... send chills down his spine . Never . Ever . He would let _that_ happen again .

Sakura stirred in her sleep again . Her body relaxed for a moment , before her jade eyes fluttered open . She woke up with a start which caused her to wince in pain since her body wasn't fully recovered . When she opened her eyes scanning the room , she was shocked to see her crush a.k.a. last survivor of the Uchiha clan a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke staring at her with eyes full of concern .

"Sasuke-kun ? "

"Sakura ... "

"Where are we ? " she looked around the room again , not recognizing it .

"We are in Tazuna's home . " her eyes widened up

"How long was I out ? "

"A few days " the boy replied looking in another direction trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say

"Oh ... "

"Sakura ... what the hell was going on in your head when you fought alone with Zabuza ? " yeah , he completely forgot about the kind way to ask her that when he realized he could've lost her in that battle .

"W-Well ... I ... uh ... " she looked down at her hands trying to think of an answer

"Why Sakura !? " his voice showed nothing but great concern

"I'm tired of you and Naruto doing all the fighting , okay ? " she shouted back , the raven haired boy's eyes widened at both , her answer and the tone of her voice she used "You , Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei always do the fight and I have to stand back and watch you . I'm tired of that . Just because I'm a girl that means I can't or what ? I will not stand and watch your backs while you are getting stronger and I'm getting weaker depending on you to show up and save me ! " it was obvious she was fighting back tears as she spoke .

"Sakura ... who said we thought you are weak ? " he asked , the one who said that is going to pay dearly .

"No one ... " the kunoichi replied a tear falling down her cheek "But it's obvious Sasuke-kun ... clear as a day ... when those chunins attacked us in the forest , for a moment I froze in my spot . I didn't know what to do and they were going after Tazuna . It took me a few seconds , but I got a hold of myself and threw myself before Tazuna . It was crazy and stupid , but I had to do something . When you protected me then I was grateful ... but I realized I could've done it myself if I was stronger . When we were fighting with Zabuza , both you and Naruto worked so well together . That's when I realized I can't let you do all the work . It wouldn't be fair . There was a moment when there were only Zabuza and Tazuna , Zabuza had prepared an attack using many weapons at one time to kill Tazuna as fast as possible . I , on the other hand , saw it as the perfect moment to prove myself that I am worthy to be on team 7 ... and I took the attack , next I woke up here ... " the tears were falling even faster as she spoke , recalling the memories of the last fight . She kept her head down , not daring to meet the boy's look or eyes .

"Sakura ... " Sasuke spoke , his tone giving away the fact that he wanted her to look at him . When he saw she doesn't dare to raise her head , he his index finger and raised her chin . His eyes officially meeting hers . They were already red , actually there was a mix of red and green . Nonetheless , on her it looked beautiful . "Next time don't do something stupid like that " her head dropped again and she had to look in another direction so he would not see that she's crying again . "Because I wouldn't stand to lose you ... "

When she heard these words leaving his mouth , she turned to him in complete shock . Did he actually say what she thought he said ?

"Sakura listen to me ... you can always get stronger , whatever if it is through training or fighting ... but next time don't sacrifice yourself without using your head first . Do you know how mad I went when I saw you all bloody and full of cuts ? Not to mention Naruto and Kakashi too ! "

"Sasuke-kun ... I ... - "

"No , let me finish " he cut her off . She nodded at him to keep talking . _**(A/N:If you want it you can insert at this part Naruto Childhood Memories) **_"It hurt me a lot when I lost my family ... it would have been worse if I lost you too ... you can't imagine what I would have done if I lost you too ... think of what Naruto would do if there would be no ramen in the world ... yes , thanks to you Tazuna is alive and healthy and thanks to you , we brought him home safely ... but when I look at your cuts I realize the price we paid wasn't worth it . Next time don't do it again if you're all alone , I can't stand to lose you too , I hope you understand that ... " he said as he began to lean closer to her

_'Sasuke-kun ... I always thought that in your eyes I am weak ... once again you've proven me how wrong I am ' _she thought , doing the same .

"For a long time already ... I really , really like you " Sasuke whispered slowly and huskily , with a smirk too and then , their lips officially met .


End file.
